


【GGSS】等待

by Blackboxer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGSS, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackboxer/pseuds/Blackboxer
Summary: 热闹的小酒馆里，萨拉查在等待。-前情：萨拉查的黑魔法已强大至无人能够抗衡，但是这种力量极易失控。为了消除这样的隐患，戈德里克不得不离校去找妖精打造一柄能够杀死自己挚爱的魔银宝剑。现在，他回来了......嘈杂的寂静中，他们彼此对视，什么也没说。-排雷：这么多字数，就写了个吻。
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor & Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【GGSS】等待

萨拉查在等待。

今晚是考完试后欢庆的期末之夜，学校里几乎所有的学生都挤进了霍格沃茨附近的这家酒馆。欢快的乐声悠扬，穿透雪幕，纷纷扬扬，盖尔琴和短笛配合，弹跳的音符滚落炉边，溅起火星，温热酒液，熊熊的炉火不断跃动，火光摇曳。

酒馆里人声鼎沸，门口的木地板上湿漉漉的，霜雪消融，暖烘烘的热气蒸红了学生们的脸颊。不知是谁放出了一只火蜥蜴，噼噼啪啪的板凳翻倒声，和女生们的惊叫声混杂在一起，促使乐声更加欢快。男生们争相拔出魔杖，试图捉住这只满屋子乱窜的小东西。

结果又是不知谁，意外连发了几个快乐咒，火蜥蜴尖叫一声高高弹起，几乎蹿到了屋顶。旁边中咒的学生哈哈大笑起来，使得酒馆内的氛围越过沸点，更加腾升，烧灼得门外的风雪都不愿飘入这火热喧闹的狭小空间。

萨拉查独自坐在窗边。窗沿变形了，没能密封的缝隙里吹出丝丝冷风。

他的手边放着一盏普通的葡萄酒。

酒香四溢，熏人的醉意连同这闷热的环境，教人昏昏欲睡。一个被高年级学生灌了酒的男生，头已经一点一点的，差点就要扑倒在桌面睡着时，又被远处一阵兴奋吵嚷的大喊大叫声惊醒，两眼发直地呆看着前方。见此，坐在她对面的女生掩嘴轻笑，两颊却也已染上红晕。

乐声激昂，酒瓶滚落一地。醉酒的男孩跃上桌面，和声起舞，短促的笛音如哨声鸣起，舒展心神的旋律自琴弦弹出，踢踏的舞步，鞋跟敲击木制的桌板，发出清脆的闷响。一阵浪潮似的欢呼，学生们哄笑着将男孩的女友推到前方，大笑着鼓动她上去。

萨拉查注视着斜对面的油灯，它已经无趣地烧去了一半。

女孩抿出一个羞涩的微笑，却是一甩头发跳上桌台，抖动肩膀，摇摆小臂，脚尖点着桌面腰肢旋动，裙摆飞扬。强风卷来几枚莹白的雪花，环绕着女孩飞舞，像是催促她旋转得更快更急。拍掌声和着节拍，越发急促欢快，乐声激昂之处，旋转的女孩落入了男孩的怀抱。

窗外的风雪很大，无法看清远方。

他在等那个人回来，回家……回到他的身边。

学生们开始哄闹，“Kiss”的请求声一浪高过一浪，乐手拨弄着和弦，高调应和着他们热情的要求。男孩女孩互相对视。酒馆地下酒窖里那摆满了一整面墙的酒桶，像是被魔咒袭击了，酒水全都倾泻而出，若不然这空气怎会如此醉人？壁炉里的火苗大概是来自火山口的魔烟，世界都被这热浪席卷成了盛夏，若不然这空气怎会如此灼热？

玻璃冰冷，凝结出浓重的水雾。

他手指微动，无杖魔法替他清除了那些雾气。

这样他就不用触摸那冰凉的窗面。

火热醉人的亲吻，应着学生们的起哄更加绵长。乐手吹起婚礼的欢庆舞曲，戏谑喜悦的曲调又催动下一对舞者翻上桌面，男生接过抛上来的空酒瓶，清清嗓子一展歌喉，女生提裙屈膝行礼，撩动碎发间风情动人。孩子们都很开心，他们看不到阴霾。

昨夜，赫尔加·赫奇帕奇在礼堂发表了演讲，猛烈抨击了他的纯血理论。

梅林爵士团支持她作为校长，拥有安排霍格沃茨战时安全事宜的绝对权力。

因此她强硬地解散了他组建的学生自卫队。赫奇帕奇一定会后悔的……

安茹酒、阿尔布瓦酒；红葡萄酒、白葡萄酒。

面前是脏兮兮的酒杯，也不知里面是哪种酒。

他已经很久没有喝过酒了。

喧闹中，因为醉酒而在女生面前炫耀的学生抖动魔杖，壁炉里的火焰骤然爆炸成了四溅的火星，喷射而出。对于酒馆里发生的各种意外，被酒精迷地晕乎乎的人们已经见怪不怪，虚惊过后，又是一浪更加欢乐的高潮。学生们谈论着一切，昨天、前天、明天；老师、同学、室友；课堂、作业、考试……

值得庆贺。

他们拥有未来，光明的未来。

在他的保护下。

不远处，格兰芬多的级长巴宾顿在大笑，相似的蓝眼睛闪烁着橘色的火光。对面坐着的斯莱特林女级长艾莉森，正双手支撑下巴，眼神专注地看着他欢笑、说话。

他知道那女孩在看什么。

过去他也曾专心注视着那人的灵魂，目不转睛。

风雪拍打着窗棂，劈里啪啦，沙似的的雪粒弹跳着，隔着雾气朦胧的玻璃难以看清。喧闹的音乐和舞蹈还在继续，酒馆的地面已经被泼洒的酒液和喝空的酒瓶占据，孩子们吵闹起来几乎可以把天花板掀翻。果然他还是更喜欢安静的地方……但他喜欢这里……

无奈灯火继续燃烧，人们继续欢闹。小精灵跑来重新添满了灯油，他还有很长的时间。

等待。他垂眼注视着面前的酒杯……

他还记得他和戈德里克第一次见面的情形，也是一间嘈杂热闹的小酒馆。

他挥舞着宝剑跳上桌面，醉醺醺地向全酒馆的客人邀战。

下一刻右脚踩空，扑通一声栽倒在地，惹起众人包容的大笑。

“没有哪个骑士不爱银光闪闪的宝剑——”他支着宝剑起身，高唱。

“没有哪个勇士不爱巨龙——”他唱错歌词了，应为“没有哪个勇士不想斩下巨龙之首”。

“诸神赐予我英武的勇气——”他迷糊地挥剑，一招一式竟然是精准无误的。奇怪，他真的醉了吗？

“让我按照命运的指引——”所有人都在为他精湛的剑术喝彩。该死，只有他看出这家伙不是麻瓜骑士，而其实是个巫师吗？

“向绝境深渊进发——前进——前进——”他仰头又灌下一大杯烈酒，酒液顺着他的下巴流淌下来，胸前的衣襟都湿透了。真是个粗鲁的家伙。

“用高尚的光明之品性——”他把酒杯摔到地上，抬剑指向他。等等，这人想干什么？

“宣战罪恶的黑暗之巨龙——”他的剑尖很稳，蓝眼睛却是迷蒙的。所以，他到底是喝醉了？还是没醉？看他的样子，像是在向他邀战？

“噢，战斗吧——勇士——战斗！战斗！”他的攻击完全不带醉意，凌厉得可怕。他赶紧起身迎战，竟然只能堪堪接下这第一招。

“这是天赐之荣耀——这是终焉之宿命——”他终于唱到最后一句了，终于。但他的第二招变得更加迅猛，他险险避过。是他大意了。

“噢，战斗吧——勇士——战斗！战——斗！”第三招，更加可怕。他不得不抽出魔杖，正视这位醉酒的对手。

于是他们打了起来。

宝剑对魔杖。

周围观战的麻瓜们见到魔法的出现，满脸迷惑，他们大概以为自己喝高了——不然，怎么会有人用一根脆弱的小木棒，在和那位剑术精湛的骑士对打？

奇异的决斗魔法，这并不是一把附魔的宝剑。普通的铁块，在他手里却能成为远比魔杖更具攻击性的武器！

这家伙到底是什么来头？

有他这种怪物存在，奥利凡德都别想做生意了——这家伙根本就不需要魔杖——对他来说，一把剑的威力远比魔杖更加强大。

不可思议。无法理解。

也……很有趣。

那天，混入麻瓜酒馆的萨拉查没来得及尝一口酒是什么味道，就被戈德里克醉酒的挑战分走了全部心神。

同样。

现在，他也依旧没什么心思喝酒。

萨拉查盯着酒杯里的暖色调的倒影，兀自出神，没注意到窗外的异样。

风雪中，他所期盼的人影出现了。

学生们醉倒了一地，却还是有人能够不断举杯，让那醇厚温热的酒液灌入自己的喉中。桌台上又换了一对舞者，乐手不知疲倦地奏响舞曲，像是要把他此生所知的所有曲调都吹奏出来。嘈杂中，酒瓶叮叮当当，点缀在学生们的交谈声当中，气氛欢乐，像是油灯中的火苗，总在永无止境地燃烧。

戈德里克走进酒馆，一眼就看到了独自坐在窗边的萨拉查。

他径直向他走去。

不知怎的，学生们像是完全没看见他们的老师格兰芬多一样。

这是个精妙的混淆咒。

戈德里克走入拥挤的酒馆，人群却在不经意间为他避让。他走入嘈杂，却如同摩西分海，为等待他的人带来更深一层的寂静。

他们对视，无言。

戈德里克的手指在身侧微微颤动。

萨拉查凝视他，像是要将他看到无尽的永恒。

戈德里克走近了。

他们始终相接的视线，比这酒馆中的任何温度还要炙热。

戈德里克走到桌前。

萨拉查慢慢站了起来。

他们有千言万语想要交谈，可嘈杂迷乱的环境中，无言的静默已经替他们说出了一切。

戈德里克伸出手，指间金光闪烁。

但那完全没有吸引萨拉查的注意。在他有所举动的同一时刻，萨拉查就凑近了他的脸颊。

温热的呼吸轻轻碰撞，拂过两人视线之间的空隙。

戈德里克下意识抬手。萨拉查贴上他的身躯，伸手将他圈住。

他闭上眼睛，可他闭上那双醉人的绿眼睛的模样，却比他睁眼时还要迷人。

戈德里克扶着他的后颈，他微微侧脸，凑近。

萨拉查沉静地让自己处于了被动的地位，他在等待他。

气息游弋过他深邃的眼眶，眼睫，勾勒出任君采撷的诱人脆弱，同时也撩动着斯莱特林那仿若欲望深渊般引人沉沦、堕落的气质。

当戈德里克回神，他已经触碰到了恶魔的羽翼。

他克制地，小心翼翼地用唇瓣触碰着这双独一无二的、祖母绿宝石般的眼睛，用自己抑制不住变得沉重的呼吸让它们沾上缠绵的湿热。

萨拉查在他的怀抱中颤抖。

伸手按着他的脊背，让他更加贴近自己的心脏，戈德里克的唇扫过他深邃的眉眼，高挺的鼻梁，一路向下……

终于，他等到了。

呼吸交缠，不知何时面颊已经滚烫，双唇却显得温凉、轻软。戈德里克眼帘半垂，已然醺醉，那是熟悉的感觉……心跳失速，大脑空白，温软的触感自唇边蔓延，带起些许酥麻。

摩挲着靠近，呼吸已经共享，心跳已经同频，但还是不够近……不够近……

他克制着，禁受不住诱惑探出舌尖。

萨拉查欣然为他敞开了一切……于是他的血液在沸腾着奔涌，每一根神经都在叫嚣着原始的侵夺和占有。戈德里克最后的克制在这瞬间彻底破碎，他迫不及待地奔赴他的邀约，他不想等待，也不想让萨拉查等待。

他的手指在无意识地收紧。他们的距离已跨越了暧昧的间隙，直跃入空洞得无法填满的欲望深渊，原始的本能让他们遭受这样可怕而迷人的火刑，在他们的相触的唇舌、残缺的灵魂上打下罪恶的烙印。身体的兽性呼应着灵魂的共鸣、回响，他们都不想等待。

湿热，温软，挑动灵敏的味觉，因为急促喘息而震颤的胸腔。脖颈的动脉里流淌过火山的熔岩，占有的欲望已经不只在他们的接吻中蠢蠢欲动，戈德里克的攻势愈发激烈，他克制不住地将萨拉查按倒在桌上，酒杯碰落，倾洒了一地的醉意绵长。

酒馆依旧嘈杂热闹，但是没有人会注意到，他们强势又严厉的老师斯莱特林，正被远行归来的格兰芬多压在桌面亲吻。

窒息，狂野，绝对的占有和深入，不容反抗的强势和索取。萨拉查仰起下巴，可呼吸却更加无法通畅，戈德里克的气息和味道将他的灵魂彻底洗刷，他的存在像是某种剧烈的毒药注满了他全身的每一处渴望，但他犹不满足。

他从未如此敞开过自己。没有兴奋的反击，只有致命的服从、温顺。他灵魂中的那条时刻警醒的毒蛇像是真正地进入了冬眠，格兰芬多为它带来的梦境是如此的美妙，以至于他已经忘记了自己那肮脏丑恶、偏执不堪的部分，只全心全意地接受这个男人给予他的救赎。

戈德里克补全了他的完整。他有他所想要的一切。他渴慕着他，也渴慕着他的一切。尤其是他那纯粹的灵魂……尚未沾染罪恶，有如祭坛上摆放的圣物。诸神亲吻过这个男人，否则他的命运怎会如此完美？他不必从阴沟中找寻泥沼似的将人寸寸吞噬的邪恶力量；他不必憎恶自己的软弱，从而憎恶一切尚未发生却会造成他之软弱的可能；他不必向黑暗低头，卑微地祈求深渊的魔性能够为他带来绝对的掌控力量……因为他已经拥有他所渴望的一切。

他的野性，那无匹的自信驾驭着这个男人的灵魂。他苦苦追寻的，因为拥有他而拥有。但只是短暂的此刻，短暂的……此生。不。

戈德里克的手摸索着搭上他的手，他们的指尖触碰着交错。他按着他，按着他的手在桌面……他粗糙的指腹划过他敏感的指缝，碾过，强硬地扣住，如同崩坏的锁将他禁锢。一抹冰凉在他们滚烫的掌心流淌而过，那是某种金属链条的触感，那是什么，那是什么将他们的双手紧紧缠绕？

混乱间，金链滑脱他们交握的指尖，挂坠盒无声地掉落在他们脚边。但他们无心顾及。

接吻，深入喉间，战栗的欲火将他们烧着。戈德里克扯落萨拉查的衣袍，他的动作太粗鲁了……他的手掌探入他的衣襟，他在爱抚他……

“戈德里克……”萨拉查挣扎着出声，但是更多色情的喘息从他饱满的唇边溢出。

戈德里克低头吻上了他的脖颈，血液脉动，但他的呼吸、他湿热的唇舌却能给予他更加真实的、活着的快感。

萨拉查低低呻吟一声，双眼失神，恍惚间，他引以为傲的绝对理智竟然对他的心说，没错，就是这样，让他就在这酒馆里做吧，只要他在他的身边，如此亲近，如此亲密，永不分离……

他挣扎着对上了戈德里克那双湛蓝的眼睛，爱欲在这双眼中是如此的浓稠，一抹自信的狂野引诱了他——萨拉查·斯莱特林，于是他便知道，他将永远坠入这片海洋，溺亡。

今夜的酒馆依旧热闹。

……

萨拉查逐渐醒来，月色朦胧。

纵欲的酸痛感令他完全不能动弹腰部，格兰芬多将他搂得紧紧的。他能在黑暗中听见他平稳的呼吸声，从而清晰地想象出他此刻餍足而安宁的睡颜。

模糊的记忆片段……他真不敢相信他们居然就在酒馆……只是想起，萨拉查就控制不住地脸颊发热起来。但更多令人羞耻的片段一点点地浮现……他记得他在情到深处之时，因为完全失去掌控的惶恐而呻吟着断续说出了自己心中那极致的阴暗。

戈德里克的宝剑……

但回应他的是那男人的一次又一次完满的占有，他低笑着拿他所惧怕的宝剑同自己作比，狂野的动作迫使他意识涣散在兴奋的浪潮里，又拿挂坠盒的金链捆绑了他的手腕，激起他更深的恐惧与兴奋……挂坠盒……

萨拉查摸索着颈间的金链，扯出那份独特的礼物。

金属还带着他的体温，没有冰凉，仿佛他此刻鲜活而炙热的心脏，滚烫的。

忽然之间他就完全忘记了宝剑的威胁，萨拉查将自己的手覆上戈德里克环在他腰间的手，他摩挲着他遍布伤疤的手背，逐渐的，便继续陷入了睡神的怀抱。

这几个月以来，萨拉查·斯莱特林从未像今夜这般如此深沉入眠。

**Author's Note:**

> PS：属于《终局》背景设定下的一篇弃用章节。
> 
> PPS：继续跪求评论和看法。


End file.
